Sleepover at Gatsby's
by ClockworkKitten
Summary: It's Halloween night and Gatsby introduces Nick to his favorite movie. Gatsby then has a special request for Nick. What will transpire between the two? Find out! Rated T for future chapters, nothing above K in the first chapter. Please read and review so I can be motivated to write more! Thanks!


It was Halloween night and Gatsby's mansion was like any other Friday night, full of the most glamorous people from all over traveled to the sprawling mansion in the West Egg to attend one of the finest parties thrown by a Mr. Jay Gatsby.

"Gatsby what are you so eager about?" Nick Carraway, asked. Nick was one of, if not the only, close friend that Gatsby had, never had anyone other than Nick become so close to the mysterious and stunning man that was Jay Gatsby.

"A movie, old sport, one that I acquired from Germany!" Gatsby explained with a glimmer in his eyes. Gatsby had sailed all over the world, explored many of the finest places in Europe, but those days were long past now; these days the man was content having adventures with his friend Nick, despite all the emotional discord he had received from Daisy about his plans to steal her away from Tom.

"A movie? Gatsby, all of West Egg is here in your house having a party, wouldn't you rather-"

"Old sport, haven't I explained before, those people never come for me, they come for the parties. Besides, everyone is so excited with the new trend of guising these days, so no one truly know that their host isn't actually at the party," Gatsby explained, it was true, everyone had only recently began to actually dress up in costumes for Halloween, so no one could tell who they were talking to, who they were drinking with, or even that Mr. Gatsby was alone in his theater room with Nick. "Besides, I think you'll enjoy it, it's called _Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens _or _Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror_."

"Horror?" Nick gulped, "Mr. Gatsby, what kind of morbid being do you take me for?" He wasn't quite sure whether he should be upset or offended that Gatsby would think he was into those kinds of movies.

"Now calm down old sport, just give it a chance, for me?" Gatsby knew that using just the right tome could convince Nick to do anything.

Nick sat down on a lush couch next to Gatsby, he knew that suffering through the movie would make the other man happy, and he really didn't have anything better to do. The movie had no spoken words, but was full of script to read. Nick jumped a couple of times throughout the movie, each time he ended up inching closer to Gatsby, making the man smile to himself. "Now old sport, you can't be that frightened can you?"

"Frightened? Of course not, just a little surprised is all." Jay blushed in the darkness, thankful that the other man would not see. Gatsby nonchalantly moved his arm around the back of Nick's shoulders, letting him know that he was there, which made Nick feel somewhat better.

Neither man said a thing until the movie ended.

"So, what did you think?" Gatsby asked as he went to turn on the lights.

"Well, it wasn't too bad, but it was a bit sad at the end."

"Ah, yes, Ellen's demise always saddens me too. So, are you going to stay for a bit old sport?"

"Well, it's getting a bit late, I should head out-"

"But you could stay, after all it is late and after all it is Halloween, you don't know what may be lurking out there, vampires, werewolves-"

"Point taken, but I should head home." Nick could tell that Gatsby didn't want him to leave, but couldn't tell him why he wanted the man to stay with him. What Gatsby afraid of vampires? Werewolves? Darkness?

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't want to be alone. Not tonight anyhow. Everyone will leave when the booze runs out and the musicians grow weary of playing. Daisy hasn't spoken to me in what seems like ages, I would appreciate it if you'd stay. You can have any room you want-"

"Gatsby, I'd be happy to stay with you," Nick smiled, when Gatsby smiled back, he stood up and followed the man happily to his room, hoping that the night would never end, that the musicians would play forever, the booze would flow like a river, and the dancers would continue spin as the earth did, endlessly.


End file.
